sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius Mew Mew Power
Hey,it's me:Dani,as you guys know,I've gone on three adventures,two in other worlds,one in two worlds,but now i'm here to tell you about my 4 adventure,that took place only at home,it was a month after me and the Digi-Destined defeated the Dark Masters,I was starting school,and things went down-hill from there. ---- Theme Song for Season 1:Team Up. Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na I didn't count on this, Before my very first kiss. This isn't the path we choose, But there's so much we could lose. TEAM UP!, Team Up! Are you up for it? Put your hand in mine, It's a perfect fit. TEAM UP! Team Up! Cause it's up to us, But it's hard to save the world when your falling' in love. na na na na na If we band together, like birds of a feather, We'll be friends for ever going up, Up,UP!!! TEAM UP! naaa Cause it's not too late, We can save the day if we collaborate. TEAM UP! Team Up! Cause it's up to us, but it's hard to save the world, Yeah,it's hard to save the world when your falling' in love. Na Na Na Na Na. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mew_Mew_Power_.jpg Mobius and Original Mew Mew Power Logo ---- Contents http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Mobius_Mew_Mew# hide#Season 1,Episode 1.Mobius Mew Mew. #Episode 2.What's a Mew Mew? #Episode 3.The Phantom of the Pool. #Episode 4.My Teary Date. #Episode 5.Gymewstics #Episode 6.French and Friends. #Episode 7.The Ruff Mew Mew. #Episode 8.Flops at a Spa. #Episode 9.The Sadness of Cory's Heart. #Episode 10.Fame and Fury. #Episode 11.Reanne's Decision. #Episode 12.An Awkward Visit. #Episode 13.Time for the Truth. Season 1,Episode 1.Mobius Mew Mew.Edit I was dreaming about the cutest boy in school:Jake.I was at school talking to him."Hey,Jake would you like to go out with me?"I asked him."Sure,I would love to."He agreed.I jumped up and down in my head.Then I woke up."I'm so awesome,i'm so cool,i'm so lucky,i'm so,so late."I said getting up. Then I remembered,I really did have a date with him.I tumbled out of bed."That's gonna leave a mark."I said as I got up."Ok,clothes,check."I said.Then I grabbed my sage ribbon and tied my hair.Finally,I checked my face for pimples. "Man,it's still there,stupid lying zit cream."I said angry,but I let that go as I got my back-pack."Bye dad,love you."I said running out."But Danie."He said as I slammed the door. I jumped up in the air and flew toward the spot where me and Jake agreed on meeting.I made a landing near a building.I looked in the window and checked everything again."Ok,clothes right,nothing showing,thank goodness it's not a bad hair day,now Dani,be calm,be cool,be sophisticated."I said. I walked up Jake.He turned to me and smiled,I completely froze."Let's go."He said grabbing my hand."I can't believe he's holding my hand."I thought to myself. We took the train to the museum for the Red Data Animals exhibit."It says here Red Data Animals are animals on Earth that are endangered and becoming extinct,it also says there are over four thousand animals there that are disappearing from the planet."I read. We looked around the museum and left.Both me and Jake were feeling really sorry for the poor animals,but we continued with our date still thinking about them. The next afternoon at school,I was talking with Anna and one of my new friends:Torie."So how was your date with Jake?"Torie asked me."It was perfect,we went to see that new exhibit on Earth's endangered animals at the museum."I told her. "Ok,so what happened after that?"Anna asked."Well,we went to the park where we looked at the sun and then I mentioned I was thirsty and was gonna get my own juice,but Jake offered to get it instead,then while I was waiting,I noticed this cute mini mall,just then I fell sleep,when I woke up,the sun was going down."I continued. "Then,Jake told me he got me another juice after mine got warm,then we walked home and that was it."I told them.They were just staring."You fell asleep on your first date,who does that?"Torie asked."It was an accident."I said."Did you at least call him?"Anna asked me."Yeah,and we even made a date for today."I told her. Just then,the final bell rang.I went to the park looking for Jake who told me to meet him there."Jake,where are you?!"I yelled.No answer,so I decided to look around for him.I finally spotted him. "Hey Jake!"I yelled.But just then I saw something big sneak up behind him and attack him."Jake."I said running toward him.He was laying on the ground.I turned to the thing."How dare you do that to him."I said."Danielle!"I heard someone say.Just then a guy picked me up and put me down on a tree branch. "Who are you?"I asked me."That's not important,you need to fight that thing."He replied."What,I can't even talk to a boy I like and you want me to fight that thing?"I asked him. "Here,i'll give you a push in the right direction."The guy said pushing me of the tree's branch.I fell and landed right in front of the thing.Just then."Danielle,catch."He said throwing something at me.I looked at it,it looked a pendant."Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis."He said. The pendant glowed and I started transforming.First I grew rabbit ears and a rabbit tail,finally I was now wearing an orange outfit that's kinda hard to explain. "Mew Mew Style,Mew Mew Charm,Mew Mew Power,here comes harm."I rapped.I then jumped into the air and landed The monster came after me and I jumped.Suddenly,something that looked like a ribbon came out of one of my ears,I grabbed it and held it in front of me. "Love Ribbon,full power."I said waving it.My ribbon hit the monster and it went down.The monster disappeared leaving a bird and something weird looking.The weird looking thing vanished and I transformed back. "What did I just do?"I asked myself.The guy came walking up to me."Good job,Dani,you might even do it."He told me.Just then a girl came walking up to us.She was dressed up in a Lolita dress."Miss Dani would you please come with us?"She asked me.I figured I deserved an explanation,so I went leaving Jake alone,knowing he would be fine. ---- Episode 2.What's a Mew Mew?Edit I followed the guy and girl to the mini mall that I had seen the day before.As soon as we walked in,I stood there,it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.Just then the girl got my attention."Miss Danielle?"She asked me."Yes?"I asked back.She handed me a box."Could you please change in the back?"She asked me. I took the box and went to the back.Meanwhile the girl and guy were talking."Well things are coming into place."The girl said."Yep,the rest is up to her."The guy said. I came back wearing a sage and orange maid costume."I look so cute.'I said giggling."I'm glad you like it,you'll be wearing it a lot,i'm Skyla."The girl said. "Just so you know,i'm Shouko."The guy said."Isn't that a name for a girl?"I asked."My parents didn't know that."He said."Anyway,I bet you would like an answer to what happened?"Skyla asked me. "You bet I would,I mean fighting monsters,turning into bunny girl."I said remembering what happened just a few minutes earlier.Shouko snapped his fingers and a projector appeared. "That was no ordinary monster you fought,it was a Predasite."Shouko told me."What's a Predasite?"I asked him."It's kinda hard to explain,basically it's an animal that's been taken over by an infuser."He told me. "Earth fought them a while ago,but it looks like they've come to us now."Skyla said."That's why we need your help,you need to fight them for us."Shouko told me smirking."Well,why am I the only one?"I asked. "You really think your the only one,no there's five others out there somewhere."He said."How do I find them?"I asked."We don't know how,but we do know each Mew Mew has a marking on their body,the mark was left behind when they were fused together with their animal,Red Data Animal to be exact."Skyla told me. "What do you mean,I don't have one?"I asked.I looked all over my body and saw a pink mark on my left palm in the shape of bunny ears."When did that get,there?"I asked. "When we fused you with the D.N.A of the Omilteme Cottontail."Shouko explained."What,when did you do that?"I asked him."Remember when you were on your date and that boy you like went to get you juice,then."Skyla said. "Wait you guys were spying on my date,that's so creepy:I said shocked."Get over it,will ya?"Shouko asked me."Ok,so I guess you want me to go find the other team-mates huh?"I asked them. "Yep and before you go."Shouko said getting up.He handed me an orange puffball."What's this?"I asked.It turned on."This is Mini-Mew two,your partner in saving Mobius."Skyla said.I left them to find the others. I went to school and checked everyone for Mew Marks.I was until Anna and Torie came up to me.Just then it hit me,Anna was a Digi-Destined like me,so I figured that she could be a Mew Mew like me."Hey,Anna have you noticed any strange marks anywhere on your body lately?"I asked her.'No,why?"She asked me back."Never mind,so I gotta go."I said leaving. I went to the park and rested."Dani,Predasite alert."Mini Mew told me.I looked and all I saw was trees.I decided to look around for it.What I found was a dog.It ran up to me and jumped in my arm and started licking me."Enough,Dasy."I heard a boy say. The dog jumped into his arms."Now what am I gonna do with you?"The boy asked.He gave me a napkin."I'm Cory Nayder,nice to meet you."He told me."I'm Dani.'I told him.He took the napkin and left in a limo."Dani,follow him."Mini Mew told me.I did just that I followed them to a mansion and and walked in."What are you doing here?"Cory asked me."I wanted to look around."I told him."Fine,just get it over with and then leave."He snapped calmly.I looked around and after finding nothing,I left.Soon enough,I heard screaming.I went back in and I saw a huge monster dog."Help me,it's Dasy,she's turned into a monster"Cory said. I thought about it and nodded."Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!"I yelled.I quickly transformed."Mew Mew Style,Mew Mew Charm,Mew Mew Power,here comes harm."I rapped.I then went after Dasy .But she was too strong and knocked me to the ground just as she was gonna finish it,Cory jumped in the way getting hit.I looked at his back,there I saw a Mew Mark in the shape of a six wings,like a bug.Mini Mew dropped a Power Pendent."Use it to transform.'I told him.He did that. "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis."He said.When he was done,he was dressed in a red robe and had six wings.He jumped into the air."Bug Dagger!"He yelled.A short dagger appeared in his hand and he threw it,stunning Dasy."Love Ribbon,full power."I said waving my weapon. Dasy went back to normal.The next day,we welcomed Cory as a member of the Mew Mew's at the mall.Cory turned to me and stared."What?"I asked him."Don't think i'm gonna be friends with you."He told me, ---- Episode 3.The Phantom of the Pool.Edit I was running to school,mainly because I over-slept."I can't believe i'm late again,the teacher is gonna be furious."I said running.Then it dawned on me,I can fly.So I jumped up into the air and took off,but I eventually got tired and decided to run again. This time I ran straight into a girl with pink hair and two long braided pony-tails.We landed with a thud.When I got up,I noticed the crash had sent our bags flying.The girl looked up and picked up the bags and gave me mine."I'm so sorry,it's my fault I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."She said bowing her head. "It's ok,it's my fault too."I replied.She gave me a piece of paper."Please call me if there's anything I can do."She told me.She started walking away and I looked at my watch. "Oh man,i'm gonna be even later."I screamed in agony.I ran straight to school.Later I went to the mall and found Cory sitting on his butt during nothing."Why aren't you doing anything?"I asked him. "Because it's time for my midday soup,you see if I don't have soup at exactly midday,I can get very cranky."He told me."I should have known."I told myself.I got to work serving all the customers.While I worked,I noticed the girl from that morning sitting with 3 other girls. I couldn't hear what they were saying though.So I got closer."So,I hear it's the ghost of a boy who was drowned,and every night,he cries and that's what makes the hallways flood."One girl said."Well,I bet Digit will get us a picture,she'll do anything to be our friend."Another girl said. I couldn't take it anymore.I walked up to the Digit and and the three girls."Ok,who ordered our world famous ketchup,mustard,and,pickle pudding from the food court?"I asked smiling."What the heck are you talking about,we didn't order anything from the food court?"The third girl said. I purposely tripped and spilled everything on them.They got up mad and started coming toward me.I ducked and they tripped over me.At that moment,Shouko and Skyla got their attention,then Shouko walked up to us and smiled. "Would you please let us apologize for what our dear employee did,by offering you three a tour of our mall?"He asked them.They went gaga and followed him.I went over to Digit."Oh,hello."She told me."Hi Dig,so why are you hanging out with those girls?"I asked her. "Well,you see they're the most popular girls in my school,so I thought that if I do everything they say,i'll be popular too,or maybe just maybe i'm too much of a nice person,I don't know."She told me. "Well,if you ever feel troubled again,come back."I said.At that moment,the three girls came and took Digit.Just then,Cory snuck up behind me."I'm sure of it,that's no ghost boy haunting that school,I just know it's a planet terrorizing Predasite that can manipulate water,we'll go see after work."He told me. "Oh no."I said under my breath."Huh?"He asked."No."I said."Huh?"He asked."No."I said."Huh?"He asked again."No go."I said."Uh."He said."Me,no go,no see no me,no see go,I have an idea,why don't you go alone."I said."Why,are you scared of ghosts?"He asked me."You said it,ahhh!"I screamed. Later when it was getting dark,me and Cory arrived at Digit's school,Cory actually put a dog collar around my neck and was dragging me around."Hm,so this is Master High,doesn't seem like much."He said.We walked inside and looked around."A pool,does your school have a pool,mine doesn't have one and it's supposed to be the best."He told me."How superficial."I told myself. We kept looking and eventually came to the conclusion there were no ghosts or Predasites.We were gonna leave,but then we saw water on the floor.We walked up to it."What's that?"I asked him. "Water."He said.Just then the sinks went crazy and took the form of a wolf."Oh no your don't,Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis."He said.He transformed and jumped out the window after it."Dani,Predasite alert.'He said.I looked up and saw it.Then it was my turn to transform."Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis."I said. I transformed into my Mew form.Suddenly,I looked up and the Predasite was gone.I jumped out the window,where I saw Cory on the ground.I saw the water wolf."Mew Mew Style,Mew Mew Charm,Mew Mew Power,here comes harm."I rapped. "Your gonna say that everytime aren't you?"Cory asked me looking up.I ignored him,just then the wolf vanished and I looked over the way and saw Digit glowing."Digit!"I yelled. A light blinded me and I saw her in a weird looking blue dress."Your a Mew Mew?"I asked.She then attacked me."That's it,Love Ribbon,full power."I said waving my weapon.Digit looked away and then looked back as I was walking up to her. "Psych,Digit,you don't have to fight me or Cory,your a Mew Mew,and also our new friend,but you have to promise not to say sorry when it's not your fault."I told her.She hugged me and we left. The next morning I was walking to school talking to Mini Mew."We'll we've found two team-mates,so far,now to find the other three."I said."Yep yep."He said"You were also wrong about Digit being a Predasite."I said smiling."Alien alert alien alert."He said.I looked around and saw no-one. "What are you talking about,there is no aliens here,i'm gonna have to take you in for a tune-up aren't I?"I asked shaking him."Please no."He said."Alien alert,alien alert,ha,up here sun-ray."I heard a guy's voice say."I looked up to see a figure. "Those pests on Earth defeated us,but you won't,now leave our Predasites alone,and when you least expect it:we'll get ya."The figure said.I then felt a pair of lips on mine.He pulled back."What the heck are you doing?"I asked him."I'm Kisshu,my Fluffy Bunny."He told me. I covered my mouth."You just kissed me?"I asked."Yeah,it was nice wasn't it,well gotta go,i'll be seeing you soon,ciao."He said disappearing."Dani,trouble alert,trouble alert."Mini Mew told me. ---- Episode 4.My Teary Date.Edit I was walking to school when i started thinking back about what happened the day before.I started thinking about how that alien Kisshu kissed me and everything.When I got to school,I looked out the window.I didn't even notice Anna and Torie walking up to me. "Hello,Mobius to Dani."Torie told me.I looked over at her."Wow,you look like you saw a ghost."She told me."Something,like that."I replied."Yeah,why are you so sad?"Anna asked. "Because I,I,oh never mind."I told her."Ok,well you know where to find us when your ready to talk."They told me,Later after school at the mall,I was sitting down.When I heard the door open and I saw Jake. "So this is where you work,it's cute."He said to me."Jake what are you doing here?"I asked him."I came by to give you this."He told me putting something in my hand and he walked away. I looked in my hand,it was a ticket to the annual Mobius City-wide fair,that means that people from all over Mobius will be there."Man I wanna go,but I can't,it's not fair."I said banging my fists on the counter in the food court."Well,why can't you?"Digit asked. "Because I was kissed,I meean dissed,yeah I was dissed by someone I know,oh well."I said walking away.Then Shouko came by."Hey,if you wanna go to the fair tomorrow,then go ahead."He told me.I walked out the door and went home. The next day,I was at home in the kitchen staring at the ticket in my hands when mom and dad came in."Hey darlin,what's going on?"Dad asked me. "Well,you see I like this boy but someone else likes me,at least I think so,anyway what should I do?"I asked him."I think you should take the boy you like to see a movie,maybe one of those ninja movies you like."He told me."I don't like ninja movies."I reminded him. "What,but when you were sick with the chicken pox."Dad started before I cut him off."I only liked it because therewas nothing else at the video store."I told him."What,The Hidden Nninja?"He asked.He got on the table dressed as a ninja."Don't be scared,for I am The Hidden Ninja."He said.I lowered my head."I think you should dress like that more often honey."Mom told him. Completely weird-ed out,I left.I walked down the street when Mini Mew pulled my shirt."Dani,not that way."He told me pulling me to the street."What is it?"I asked."Predasite alert."He told me.I followed him to the fair-grounds.There I saw Jake."Hey,Dani,would you like to?"He asked me. "I'd love to."I told him cutting him off.We played games and even saw a show,but then Jake recommended the haunted house.Once we got out,we saw everyone going crazy.Jake grabbed my arm and we ran with the crowd. "What do I do,if it's a Predasite,I have to fight?"I asked myself.I slipped out of his grasp and hid in some bushes.Just then I heard a voice.It was Kisshu."Aw,i'm starting to think you like him more then me."He told me."What makes you say that?"I asked him sarcastically. "Maybe we should tell him together."He said coming in for a kiss.I quickly kicked him."I like it when you get mad."He told me."Well,i'm about to get even more mad"I told him."Good now turn around."He told me. I saw a giant lion Predasite.I jumped in front of it and grabbed my Power Pendant,but the Predasite knocked it out of my hands and placed a paw on me.Kisshu then looked at me."I guess your just a stupid school-girl after all."He told me as he placed a finger on my lips."Oh no you don't.'We heard.I turned and saw Mew Cory and Mew Digit running towards me. Kisshu jumped and the lion let me go."Well,this is fun."Kisshu told us. "Any time now Dani."Cory told me.I grabbed my Power Pendant and transformed."You ready?"I asked the two."Do we have to?"Cory asked.'Yes."I told him."Mew Mew Style,Mew Mew Charm,Mew Mew Power,here comes harm."We rapped. "Now,I think one of us should distract it while the other two defuse it."I told them.'Good luck Dani."They said running away.The Predasite came after me."Bug Dagger."Cory said throwing his weapon."Full Force Flute."Digit said playing her flute. The sound stunned the lion."Love Ribbon,full power."I said waving my weapon.The lion went back to normal."You think you can kiss me and get away with it,then you have a lot of nerve mister."I told Kisshu. "Maybe,I'll see you later,my Cute Bunny."He said vanishing."So he kissed you,that's interesting,"Cory told me.I looked at my watch and saw that it was getting late,so I had to find Jake and apologize. I quickly changed back and went to find Jake.I found him at the beach."Hey Jake."I told him.He looked at me mad."Dani,where did you go?"He asked me.I looked down."I was worried,but please promise you won't do something like that again?"He asked me. I nodded my head.I really thought I could keep that promise,but for the moment we were having,I would have promised him anything. ---- Episode 5.GymewsticsEdit Me and the girls were running to get to school in time."How do we always get into this mess?"I asked them."Because you slept in again."Anna answered."Yeah,we are not waiting for you anymore."Torie told me."Oh,come on it's not my fa."I started before I noticed a truck coming at me. "Dani,move!"Anna yelled.I jumped over the truck and landed right in front the girls."Wow,that was close."Torie said.I looked at my watch."Speaking of close,the school doors are closing any minute."I told them. We rushed to the school and made it just in time.Luckily we made it to the class-room just in time.But as soon as I sat down in my seat,I fell asleep. "Wow,she actually fell asleep before class started."Anna said.'That just might be a new world record."Torie added.About 20 minutes after school ended,they woke me up."Hey,Dani,these girls want to talk to you."Torie told me. I looked up and saw some girls in leotards."Are you Danielle "Dani" Mara Gonzalez?"The tallest one who I assumed was the captain asked."Yeah,why?"I asked her."We would like you to join our team."She told me."Your swim team?"I asked. "No,our gymnastics team?"She corrected."What,why me?"I asked her."Because we saw you wonderful moves outside when that truck came at you."She answered.I thought back to it."I don't think so."I said declining her offer."Well,I was hoping it wouldn't come to this,but grab her."She told her team-mates. Anna and Torie could only hear me,all they could see was a cloud of smoke."What are you doing?"I asked them as they grabbed my uniform.Then they took my top off."Excuse you."I said. They then put a leotard on me."Hey."I said.They put me in front of a mirror.I took a quick look."Wow,I actually look good."I said admiring myself."I still don't know if it would be good idea."I told them. "Please,Dani if you don't help us,then the school will disband our team."One of the girls told me."Please!!!!!"The other girls begged."Well,I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it."I said giving in. "All right,practice starts tomorrow after school.'The captain told us.The next day in the gym I met the team there."All right,what's first?"I asked excited. "Well,as we do every day,first is a ten lap jog around the school to get our blood pumping."Captain said.We walked outside to the school-ground and started running.After 3 laps,I started getting tired."Come on Dani no pain no game.'One of the girls said. Next we went on to floor exercises.I was exhausted.But it was worth it.Soon it was the day of the competition.Just before I went in,Jake came up to me."I'm rooting for you."He said. I started to melt.I went inside and after the other teams went came my turn."Now taking the stage,Dani Gonzalez of Sol Middle School."The announcer said I got up and began twirling my ribbon,making it float above my head and then I made it form a circle.I was enjoying it so much more then I thought I would.But before I could enjoy it more,the stadium started shaking.Mini Mew got my attention."Dani,Predasite alert.'He said. While everyone ran,me,Cory,and,Digit ran outside and saw Kisshu.'What are you doing here?"I asked him."Let's just say your floor routine inspired me."He said. Just then a Predasite that looked like a giant sea otter appeared."Ready?"I asked."Ready."They said.We grabbed out Power Pendants."Power Pendant,Mewtamorphosis."We said together. We started transforming.After the transformation was complete,we went after the Predasite. But every time we would get near it,it would blow it's top and attack us."We need to come up with a new plan."We told the two."Right,:They said.It came after us and we jumped."Bug Dagger."Cory said throwing his weapon.It hit the Predasite in the back."Full Force Flute."Digit said. She grabbed it and blew into it.The monster fell asleep.'Dani,finish it!"They yelled."Love Ribbon,full power."I said waving my weapon.It hit the Predasite and it changed back."Well,see ya later."Kisshu said vanishing, I went back to the contest,where we got back to work.After the exercise."The winner is,Mid Mobius Middle."The announcer said."And,taking 2nd is Sol Middle School."The other announcer said. "It kinda sucks that Dani's team came in second considering she helped save everyone here."Cory told Shouko and Skyla."Well,don't forget,no one knows that."Skyla replied.Once outside,I ran into Jake. "You were wonderful,I can't believe you came in second."He told me.I froze again and he grabbed my hand and pulled my close."I'm proud of you."He said.Just then the sea otter from before came up to me and started kissing me.'Ok,now down girl."I said. "By the way your she's kissing you,you would think you saved her life."He said smiling."You have no idea."I said under my breath. ---- Episode 6.French and Friends.Edit I was in the mall working when Cory walked up to me."Dani,could you be a dear and clean this table for me?"He asked.I got right to it."Dani,there's gum under this table,could you get a knife and remove it?"He asked me.I did that. "Dani,there's no mints in the vending machine,could you refill it for me please?"He asked me.I did that for him.Then I realized he was taking adventage of me."Hey,why aren't you doing anything!"I yelled at him. "Look at the clock."He said glaring.I took a quick look."Midday,I should have known."I told myself."Dani,why don't we go pick some ingredients for our pizzas?"Digit asked me. "Yeah,good luck cleaning Lord Cory."I said giggling.We went outside to pick the ingredients."This was a good idea,wasn't it,Dani?"Digit asked smiling."Yeah,at least I can get away from him."I agreed. Just then,a woman walked up to us."Excusez-moi."She told us."Oh,hello."I said."Pouvez-vous me dire où trouver monsieur Shouko Kayama?"She asked,at least I think."We don't understand."I told her."Mon nom est Eclair Pierre, je suis un musicien."She said. "We don't understand."I repeated."I'll go get Shouko and Skyla."Digit said running.Just then I heard Jake."Thank goodness your here,I can't understand what's she saying."I told him."Excusez-moi,Mon nom est Eclair Pierre,Je suis à la recherche Shouko Kayama."She told him. "Ok,eh bien je suis sûr que Dani sait où il est, je vais lui demander."Jake said.He turned to me."This is Eclair Pierre,she's a french musician,and she's looking for someone named Shouko Kayama."He told me.Just then Shouko and Skyla appeared. "Ah mademoiselle Pierre,nous sommes si heureux que vous ayez pu le faire, nous espérons que vous serez en mesure de jouer lors de notre événement."Skyla said to the woman. "Oui, ce sera un honneur."Shouko told her."What did they say?"I asked Jake."Well,the girl in the Lolita dress said she hopes miss Pierre can make it to their event and the boy said he's looking forward to it,I think."He said.The three went inside and we followed. When we got inside,we saw the woman playing the harp.After she was done.Shouko kissed her hand and escorted her out.Then Skyla came up to us. "We would like to invite all of you to the party,and we'll be supplying the outfits,courtesy of Shouko.She said.We each got our outfits and were soon at the party.Unfortunately,Jake couldn't make it for some reason.Both Digit and Cory got dance partners while I was standing around. "Would you like to dance?"Shouko asked me."No,thank you,the last time I did the limbo,I sent ten people to the E,R."I replied.He took my hand and we danced.It was an amazing time,but I soon got tired and had to go outside to breathe. "This breeze feels nice."I told myself."Well,isn't it my Fluffy Bunny."I heard Kisshu say from behind me."You again?"I asked him."How sweet,my Cute Bunny is dressed like the Belle of the Ball."He said."Who invited you?"I asked. "I crashed."He said laughing and waving his hand in the direction of the ground.I looked and saw Miss Elcair floating and then something came out of her.The thing flew into Kisshu's hand and he brought out an Infuser.The Infuser combined with the thing. "Behold,the result of a Mobian spirit and Infuser fusing together."Kisshu told me.I was blown off the balcony and I landed on my feet."Mini Mew,go get Cory and Digit."I told my partner.He flew away and soon came Cory and Digit."What's that?"Digit asked. "Kisshu fused Miss Eclair's spirit with an Infuser to create an all new kind of Predasite."I told them.The Predasite came toward us."Are you ready?"I asked the two."Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis."We said together.We began our transformation.but just then,we heard a song playing. "It's not how we dress.Or what we possess.From the very start.It was there in our heart.When we get together.We know what to do.'Cause me plus you equals Mew Mew.We've got the Animal Instinct.Nothing can stand in our way.We've got the Animal Instinct." "To change the world if we start today.We can change the world (change the world) if we start today.We've got the Animal Instinct."We heard as we we're transforming.We finished and stood our ground."Ready?"I asked."Again?"Cory asked me."Yes."I told him."Mew Mew Style,Mew Mew Charm,Mew Mew Power,here comes harm."We rapped "That was a cool,song but wait until you hear my creature's song."Kisshu told us.It began playing it's harp and we were knocked down.We got back up and charged at it.But every time we got close,it would play it's harp again."They're getting creamed."Shouko told Skyla looking at us. Then an idea popped in his head."Find the latest C.D of Miss Eclair music and put it on the speakers."Shouko told Skyla.He then jumped and landed right in front of us."Your not a monster,your just being used,now remember who you are."He told the Predasite. "Crank it up."He told Skyla.Miss Eclair's music played and the Predasite froze.'Now,finish it."He told us.We jumped at the monster."Bug Dagger."Cory said digging his dagger into the monster."Flute Fury."Digit said throwing her Flute."Love Ribbon,full power."I said waving my ribbon. The Predasite vanished and the spirit used went back into Miss Eclair."I'll get you next time."Kisshu said vanishing. We changed back just in time for Miss Elcair to wake up.She walked over to me and gave me a hug."Thank you,Dani."She said.I guess it's true,friendship is the same in any language and form. ---- Episode 7.The Ruff Mew Mew.Edit I was walking from the store with groceries in my hands."Stupid Shouko and his discount fruit smoothies."I told myself.I walked past the park and decided to sit down on a bench to rest my feet and hands.Once I felt the breeze of the wind,I started unwinding. "This is relaxing,no costumers,no work,just the wind and me."I said at peace."I might as well take a nap."I added.Just then I heard a commotion coming from across the way and I saw a bunch of people clapping and cheering. "Well,so much for the nap,I might as well see what's going on."I said leaving the groceries.As soon as I got over there,I saw a little boy around seven performing."Wow,he's good,I wonder if he can do anything else?"I asked."I'll show you."He said as the other people left."My name is Nikki Purina,master sword swallower."He said gulping down a sword.I clapped. "Juggling joker."He said juggling three pillows.I clapped some more."Fashion fool."He said dressed as a space opera singer.I clapped faster."How cute,though creepy."I said. "Not to mention Mad baton twirler."He said twirling over four batons.I was totally amazed."Guitar god."He said playing a guitar really fast.I continued clapping."Right on ribbon dancer."Nikki said waving his ribbon."Cool."I said. "Mobian pretzel."He said twisting his body into many different shapes."And,don't forget Graceful painter."He said painting a picture of me in only ten seconds."I clapped for his awesome act."Wow,that was totally amazing."I said.He held out his hands. I gave him a banana and started to walk away when he grabbed my arm."No,this ain't gonna cut it,I need money."He said."I'm sorry,but I don't have any with me."I told him."I get it,you think my act is just worth fruit,but I have one last trick to show you."He said pulling out a bag. I looked into it and a fox popped out and grabbed my ears,except they were my bunny ears."Ok,now I get why you won't give me money or anything else that's worth it.because your a fellow entertainer."Nikki said putting away his trick. "Although your trick needs some work,those bunny ears look cool,can I try them on?"Nikki asked.He jumped onto my head and tried to pull my ears."Man,these are really stuck,like they're real."He said breathing.I covered his mouth and took him behind a dumpster. "If I can't have those,can you teach me how you got them?"He asked me."Ok,well then,Nikki dress up in your space opera singer costume and run around the whole park five times."I said. He got right to work and left.I figured I could leave,so I grabbed the groceries and started running.Once I reached the bridge,I noticed Digit waiting for me."Digit,could you take these for me?"I asked her."Why?"She asked. "Because a little boy was bothering me and if I lighten my load,I can run faster."I told her."A little boy,he wouldn't happen to have pink hair and a baby blue outfit would he?"She asked.'Yeah why?"I replied."Because he's right there."She said pointing.I looked,saw him and ran. He caught up with me and I lost it.'You are a pest,just leave me alone and go back home!"I yelled."But,I."He started."Go."I said.He walked away. Later at the mall,I was sitting down when Jake appeared."Why are you so sad?"He asked.I went into the story."You told him to go home,but he doesn't even have one,how could you be so cruel Dani."Cory said butting in."Your one to talk."I said under my breath. "I think you should say sorry,I mean you might become friends with him.."Jake told me.He was right,I lost it and he was just a little kid,so I went back to the park to look for him.After looking for a few minutes,I saw him.I ran up to him and saw Kisshu trying to take his spirit .I transformed and grabbed Nikki and started running"Wow,your bunny ears are back."He said happy."Oh,my Fluffy Bunny,you really shouldn't have done that."Kisshu told me.He snapped his fingers and a Predasite that looked like a lizard appeared. But just then,Digit and Cory showed up in their Mew forms."Dani,are you ok?"Digit asked me."Yeah,can you watch him for me?"I asked them."Not me,i'm fighting."Cory replied."Ok fine,Dig watch him."I told her. Me and Cory jumped in front of the Predasite. We grabbed our weapons,but as soon as we got ready to fight,the Predasite started punching and kicking us.We tried our best to stay up,but we couldn't take the pain. Nikki's P.O.V "Let me go."I told the girl."No way,your staying put.kid."She told me.I got out of her reach and jumped in front of the two and I closed my eyes.When I opened them,a wall of grass appeared."Whoa,where did this wall come from?"Dani asked."Actually,I think I did it."I told her. They looked at my head."Hey,Nikki,what do you have on your head?"She asked me.I touched my head and felt ears."I did it,I got my bunny ears."I said happy. "No,you didn't they look way different."The boy named Cory said."Yeah,like Lycaon Pictus ears."Dani added.Just then we looked up and saw Mini Mew drop something."It's a Power Pendant."Dani said. "That means Nikki is a Mew Mew."Digit said joining the others.I took it and threw it."Power Pendant,Mewtamorphosis."I said I started transforming.First my clothes turned into a white ninja costume.and I grew a short bushy tail. "What are you,some kind of doggy Mew Mew?"The alien asked me."So,what if I am?"I asked him."I'll just handle you the way I handle all Mew Mew's,crush them."He said sending the monster after me.I jumped in the air and brought out an umbrella from my act. It started transforming.I ran up to the monster and smiled."Umbrella Blaze."I said slamming the umbrella in the ground,suddenly the ground turned red and a fire appeared and wrapped itself around my target."Finish this."I told Dani. Back to Dani's P.O.V "Love Ribbon,full power."I said wrapping my ribbon around the Predasites arm.A spark appeared and the Predasite vanished,."Well,see ya soon."Kisshu told me as he vanished.Later the mall,we welcome Nikki to the Mew Mew's and his new job."I'm glad to be working with you."He told us. "Mew Mew's,we've got costumers."Shouko told us.He opened up and we begun with our team nearly complete. ---- Episode 8.Flops at a Spa.Edit Me,Nikki,and Cory were at our favorite cafe on our day off when Digit came running up to us."Hey guys,guess what?"She asked excited."What is it Dig?"I asked her."You know that creative writing class I take at Mobius College for Excellence?"She asked us."Yeah?"We asked. "Well,I won their award for best creative story."She told me."Whoo hoo,great job."Cory replied sarcastically."Hey,that's an amazing achievement."Nikki told him."Before you guys fight,let Dig finish."I told them "Anyway,as the winner,I won a four day,three night stay at the Relaxing Soleanna Forest Resort,Spa,and,Wilderness Center and the best part is I can take three friends."She told us. "Well,i'm not really interested in spas,mainly cause i'm a guy,but I might as well come along to check it out."Cory told us.So after getting time off from Shouko and Skyla,the next day we went to the train station to wait for the train."What time is the train supposed to be here?"Nikki asked. "The schedule says it'll be here in about three minutes."I told him.We waited for the train.And once it arrived we hopped on and set out for the Resort. While on the train,I noticed a faint glare on one of the train's windows,but when I looked to see what was causing it,it vanished. Once we got to the end of the line,we hopped off and set out to find the resort."So,Dig where exactly is the resort?"I asked our host. "Well,according to the map,the resort should be deep into the jungle."She told us.We started walking.Along the way we ran into some people who were not particularly happy we were going into the forest. But we told them we were just gonna check out the scenery,which wasn't really lying.We continued looking.We saw many beautiful trees and flowers,and even some forest critters."Wow,I bet Jake would love it here."I told myself.Once we were about halfway into the forest,we decided to stop and eat. "Hey Di,where's the resort on the map?"Nikki asked Digit."It says on the map that the spa and resort is where we are right now."She told him."What??"We asked. We looked around and didn't see anything that looked like a spa or resort."Are you sure?"I asked her."Yeah,see it's right here."She said showing us the map.Just then we heard a voice."What the heck do you think your doing?"We heard a guy's voice ask.We turned our heads and saw Jake running toward us."Jake,what are you doing here?"I asked him.He looked angry for some reason. "I'll ask you again,what are you doing?"Jake asked."Why are you so angry Jake?"I asked him confused."What are you talking about,my name is Jack."The boy said."Oh."I said."We're just here looking for the Relaxing Soleanna Forest Resort,Spa,and,Wilderness Center."Cory told him." "Well,there's nothing like that here,so leave."Jack told us.He then walked away."Let's follow him."Nikki said.We reluctantly agreed.We followed him to a hot spring."What do you think your doing following me?"He asked us."Well,we wanted to find out why you were so angry,now we get it."I told him. "Well,nobody will anymore,some builders wanna to tear this place down to make that resort you were talking about."He told us."Wait,what?"Cory asked.We looked at Dig and she looked at the map."Oops,turns out the resort won't be running until next year."She said laughing nervously. "In that case,let's take a dip and then we'll talk to those developers."I said.Jack agreed and we got in."This water feels great."Nikki said. He then sneezed.After the dip,we talked to the developers.Unfortunately,they didn't agree to cancel the plans,so we decided to ask the neighboring town:Jack's home to sign a petition. Afterwards,we were going to leave.Then,I remembered I left my sunglasses at the hot spring,so we went back and as soon as we got there,we were attacked by a Predasite. "Well,looks like my Fluffy Bunny is having a fun day,"Kisshu told us.'By the way,I met your new boyfriend."He said motioning toward the trench made by the developers.We saw Jack lying motionless. "You took his spirit,let's go."I told the others."Power Pendant,Mewtamorphosis."We said together.We started our group transformation.The song from the party that Shouko and Skyla had played.When we finished our transformation,we stood together. "Ready,let's do this."I said."Mew Mew Style,Mew Mew Charm,Mew Mew Power,here comes harm."We rapped.We took out our weapons,but before we could use them,the Predasite lifted it's tail and farted.Me,Cory,and,Digit held our noses. "Eww,that's gross."Cory.said."Yeah."Dig added."Someone should change his diet or something."I replied.We fell down to catch our breath.The Predasite got ready to attack again,but then Nikki jumped in front of us."I thought Mew Mew's were supposed to stick together."He told us."How can you stand that thing's smell?"I asked him.He sneezed again. "Wait,he has a cold,that's why he's not affected."Cory told us.He then jumped into the air."Umbrella Blaze.'He said pulling out his umbrella and dug it into the monster."Dani,finish it."He told me."Love Ribbon,full power."I said waving my ribbon. The monster vanished and Jack's spirit went back to his body."Well,this was fun,see ya soon."Kisshu said vanishing.After walking Jack to his home."Thanks,guys for helping me stop the builders."He told us."No,problem,if they show up again,call us."I told him giving him the number to the mall.We hopped on the train and headed home. ---- Episode 9.The Sadness of Cory's Heart.Edit The gang and I were walking to Cory's mansion because Nikki wanted to borrow a suit for a couple who could possibly adopt him.Once we reached the huge estate of Cory's,we walked inside and noticed all the butlers and maids staring at us."Um,what are they doing?"I asked. My question was answered when they started bowing and saying welcome.We were approaching the stairs when we noticed a girl with mid-length blue-grey hair walking down the massive stair-case."Hey,is that your sister Cory,she looks just like you."Digit asked. "Hello Serah."Cory said ignoring her.Serah just brushed past him and continued walking."Are you ok?"I asked Cor."Let's just get to my closet."He said with a sad look in his eyes. We found his room and were shocked.His room was as big as my house."The closet is right through that door."He said pointing.We went through the doors and noticed all of his clothes were expensive and fancy."Go ahead and pick a suit out."Cory told Nikki. While he was looking,we decided to check out the other parts of his closet.When I looked behind a night-robe,I saw a picture of Cory singing and Serah clapping,and they looked happy.I looked back at Cory and felt sad for him.After Nikki found his suit,Cory's nanny invited us to dinner. Once we sat down the nanny rang a little bell and the servants brought out the appetizers,we each got something we love,I got Strawberry jam and Toast.After eating the first dish,out came our dinner.We each got an amazing steak covered in gravy with garlic roasted potatoes. While eating."Hey Cor where are your parents?"I asked."I'm afraid mister Cory's mom is at a banquet for her new clothing line:Wealth under Wealth."The nanny told me."Wait,Wealth under Wealth,I own a couple dresses from that line."Digit said. "You do,but each piece is like a thousand dollars or more and it hasn't even come out yet."I told her."Your Digit Maybelle right,Ms.Nayder does business with your father correct?"The nanny asked."Yes that's right."Dig replied."So Dig is from a rich family too,who would have thought?"I whispered to Nikki."But what about you father?"He asked Cory. "Well,Mr.Nayder owns several of Mobius's oil fields,so he's out inspecting them,they won't be in until late."Cory's nanny replied."I don't think we should be talking about my parents."Cory said ticked."Ok,so have you invited your friends to your school's musical?"The nanny asked him. "Musical?"I asked with my mouth full of steak."Yes,Master Cory has gotten the lead role,i'm sure his parents would be proud."She told us smiling."Enough,I don't want any of you to come to my performance,now finish your food and then leave."Cory said He got up and left. We finished our food,had dessert and went home.But not before I had a talk with Nikki and Digit."If Cory's parents can't come,then let's get his sis to."I told them. "Yeah that will make Cory happy for sure."Nikki agreed."Well,ok fine."Digit replied.The next morning we would begin Operation Serah and Cory's Reunion. Me,Digit and Nikki met up at my house."Ok,here's what we do,Dig you go to Cory's school and spy on him while me and Ki persuade Serah to come."I said. "And if that doesn't work,we'll use brute force."Nikki added."Ok,ready break."We said together.Digit ran off while me and Nikki ran to Cory's house.Once we reached the house."Ok,let's head to the roof."Nikki said. "Why would we do that?"I asked him."Because it's in all the movies."He said.We jumped on the roof."Ok,we're on the roof,now what exactly do you want to do?"I asked him."Duh,i'll drop in and knock Serah out and then we tie her up and finally,you and me carry her to Cory. "He explained.My mouth was open."We are not doing that."I told him a little weird-ed out."Your no fun fine,then i'll go take a page out of her planner."He said changing his mind.He went in and about six minutes later,he came out and handed me a piece of paper.I read it. "It seems like she's on her way to a presentation."I said.I looked at my watch."We'll barely make it."I said.We hopped down from the roof and I noticed that Serah was getting in a limo. We followed her to an intersection.When the light turned red I hopped in front of the limo."Serah,listen Cory has a performance and it would really mean a lot to him if you were there,you may not know this but he has a photo of the two of you,he's singing and your clapping and you both look happy,it's not too late."I said.From inside the car,I heard a servant tell Serah something. Then the light turned green and they drove off.Just then a truck came after me and I jumped and performed a front-flip sticking the landing."Wow,10 points for a perfect flip."Nikki told me."Thanks,now let's get to Cory's school."I said.When we arrived at the school's massive auditorium Cory was getting ready.He noticed us standing there."I thought I told you not to come."He told us. Just then a limo pulled up and Serah came out.Cory took a look at her and walked up to her."They shouldn't have brought you here."He told his sis."But,Cor we had to."I started.He turned his back on us."You didn't have to do anything,now if you would all leave."He said angry. Serah started to walk away.But Cory froze when he looked back."Serah watch out."He said.We looked just in time for a Predasite to attack her."You never learn."I told Kisshu.He appeared."Well,I'm a fan."He said.The Predasite came toward us. "Power Pendant,Mewtamorphosis!"We shouted.As we started transforming the song that usually plays started playing.We finished transforming."Mew Mew Style,Mew Mew Charm,Mew Mew Power,here comes harm."I rapped."Let me take care of this."Cory said. He studied the singing Predasite."I know what you need."He said.The Predasite looked at him."A partner."He said grabbing his microphone.They danced and sung together and every now and then Cory would strike it's neck. "You think that will work?"Kisshu asked him."Yep,you see i'm not just a singer,i'm a Mew Mew."Cory said proud.He transformed his Bug Dagger into a Golden Dagger by combining his mic with his Dagger."Musical Swarm."He said. Music came out of the Dagger and wrapped itself around the Predasite."Dani,finish this."He told me."Right."I said."Love Ribbon,full power."I said waving my weapon.The Predasite vanished and the spirit used went back to the rightful place."Ciao,"Kisshu told us. We de-transformed and woke Serah up."Thanks for coming,but you have your studies."Cor said said."Ok."Serah said.As she was walking away a petal from a flower came out of her pocket.Cory noticed this and Serah handed him a bunch of flowers. "Your favorites,I want you to know,that just because i'm not around that doesn't mean i'm not proud of my little bro."She said.They hugged and we joined the crowd to watch Cory's musical.He was fantastic.It made me think why siblings sometimes fight or become distant. ---- Episode 10.Fame and Fury.Edit Me,Cory,and,Nikki were in the mall cleaning up after work when all of a sudden,Dig came in panicking."Guys we have a big problem."She said putting a magazine on a table.We looked at it and were confused."Look what it says."She told us. "Hm,mystery super hero saves couple in Soleanna,hero described as being a Mobian but with Earth animal features such as Earth animal ears and tail."I read.Me and Cor looked at each and back at the page then back at each other."You guys do know what this means?"Dig asked us. "Yeah,someone must have taken a picture of us while we were fighting a Predasite."I told her slightly worried."No sweat you guys,the Mew Mew in the picture is not one of us,and I'll prove it."Nikki said popping up.He took a photo out from his shirt's pocket.We looked at it and were frozen."That's a picture of us from the hot spring."I said shocked. Nikki then took out a pair of scissors and cut out ourselves from it."Exhibit A,Cory's not the Mew Mew because it's a girl,which means it's not me either."He said.Then he took my cut-out and placed it next to the picture on the page."It's not Dani either,because Mystery Mew Mew is taller,and it's not Git because Mew Mew Mystery Lady doesn't wear glasses or have bushy hair."Nikki told us. Cory then took a closer look at the page and gasped."You know who it is don't you?"I asked him.He started backing away holding his bag.Nikki jumped on him and started tugging on his bag."Let go."Cor told him."Not giving it to me only makes me what to see it more."Ki said struggling.He finally won. Out came a fan book."Reanne Martial,isn't this one of those fan books that guys carry around to gawk at whoever is in it?"I asked."It's not mine,i'm holding it for a friend."Cory told us.It was obvious he was lying,but we paid no mind to him as Ki started cutting out a picture of Reanne. "What are you doing,that book wasn't cheap."Cory said shocked."Ta da,it's a perfect match."Nikki said placing the cut out next to the Mew Mew on the cover,they fit perfectly."Wow,my hero,my crush is a Mew Mew too, I can't wait to meet her,she has 5 number one movies coming out this year,she's debuting her first c.d,titled:Reanne Wonderful,and she's a gourmet cook who can speak twenty languages,she'll be the best Mew Mew ever."Cor said going off like a balloon."Well,if Reanne is the fifth member of the team,then i'm sure."Skyla said coming into the room."Sure of what?"I asked."Oh,nothing."She said walking away. "Now,we just have to prove it,so you four are going undercover."Shouko told us.He handed us each a ticket.We looked at them."Mobian Talent,that fancy talent contest?"I asked."Yes,you see Reanne is the special judge this season,and Shouko was lucky enough to get you auditions,but remember your only there to see if she's really is a Mew Mew."Skyla told me.We arrived at the try-outs ready to impress. While waiting in line I started thinking."If I win then i'll become famous,i'll be a super-star singer,then i'll move on to acting,and finally open my own store called Adventure Deluxe."I said out loud."Dani,your already pretty famous for saving Mobius from that Digimon."Digit said."Oh,right,well it wouldn't hurt to try out anyway and get more famous."I said laughing."Excuse me,but Dani we're here on a mission."Cory replied bluntly.Then it was Cory's turn. But while waiting for our turn,Nikki got excited and started breathing fire,his new act and almost burned the place down.It was then and there that we were told to go home and that the audition was over,the head judge:Mr.Joek was going to make sure that Cory didn't get to finish his turn,but then Reanne stepped in and explained everything.Joek decided to only let Cory finish and told the rest of us to go home. "Thank you Reanne,I just know your gonna make the perfect member of the Mew Mew's."Cor said."Wow,you have a wild imagination,doesn't he?"Reanne asked.The others clapped and then Cory took his turn. Dig,and,Ki left and headed to the Mall,where we waited for Cory to return.When he returned,he took a seat and stared at the wall."Why is Mr.Cor sad?"Nikki asked."Maybe it's because Reanne denied being a Mew Mew."I told him."Why would she?"He asked."Come on,you really think she's going to give up her careers to work in a mini mall?"Dig replied."Good point."I said.Later,while asleep,Mini Mew woke me up."Dani,transform."He told me. I did what he said.He then showed me the way to the church that's right across from the park.When I arrived,I saw the others.We then heard organ music and we noticed Reanne.Just then,the windows shattered and we saw Kisshu. "Well,this is good,everyone's here,now then i think you all should welcome the newest member of my army,Reanne."He said."Why has he got a whole sentence?"Dig asked."Because he didn't get much air time last episode."I said as if acting as if it was a show. Just then,he sent his crow Predasties at us,but Reanne stepped in and transformed and took them out."You destroyed my precious creations."Kisshu said to her."You better leave,now."She told him."Fine,but i'll be back."Kisshu said retreating.Once Reanne de-transformed,Cory ran up to her. "Thank you."He said."Let me guess,you want me to join your team,well forget it, I work alone."She said.Cory hugged her and she threw him off."I'm serious and don't follow me."She said leaving.We just stood there surprised. ---- Episode 11.Reanne's Decision.Edit We were all at the mall and got to work.After closing,we noticed Cory staring out the window with a sad look on his face."What's wrong with Cory?"Nikki asked."Don't you remember what happened last night?"I replied.He then looked down and walked over to Cor. "Cory would you like some soup?"He asked.Cor looked at him and nodded weakly.I gave him his soup and I turned to the others who had a disgusted face.I looked back and saw Cory adding some dirt from a nearby plant to his soup. "Um,Cor that's not the way you usually have your soup."I pointed out.Cory ate some and I immediately started feeling sick."I love organic soup."He said eating more.I turned to the other Mew Mew's."We have to snap Cor out of his funk."I said."How do we do that?"Dig asked."It's elementary my dear Dig,you see all we have to do is get Reanne to join us and that's sure to snap Cor out of his trance."I said. After wrestling the soup out of Cor's hands we decided to hatch a plan."Here's what we do,find some way to talk to Reanne."I said."Well,according to her web-site,she has a book signing tomorrow."Cor said waking up for the moment."Ok,so that's what we'll do."I told them.The next day our plan began.We arrived at the book-store with our books in hand getting ready to talk.Once I reached Reanne she looked at me with a blank look in her eyes. "Your Dani right?"She asked."Yes I am,leader of Digi-Destined who saved Mobius,Pokemon Trainer,and,Demon Slayer."I said proud."That's cool,well here you go."She said signing my book."Wait,I wanna talk."I told her."Miss your holding up the line."Reanne's body-guard said.After an argument that wasn't my fault,I was tossed out of the book-store along with the others. "Let's talk at the park."I told them.When we arrived,we each took one of the rides and sat down."I don't know why we need her."Nikki told me."We need her because of her eyes."I said."Her eyes?"Dig asked."When each of you first joined you had a sad look in your eyes just like she does,but now look."I said.They looked at each other and smiled."Now,let's go get Reanne."I said. We arrived at the t.v station and noticed it was huge."How are we gonna find her in this massive place?"Cory asked."We'll split up."I said.We separated and looked around.While looking,I heard a strange noise and ran toward it.There I saw Kisshu talking to Reanne and I saw Dig's glasses on the floor."What have you done with them?"I asked him. "I'll only tell you if you beat Reanne in a fight."He said."What no way am I doing that."I relied."If you win,i'll tell you where your pitiful friends are and whoever wins will join my army as my queen."He explained as he vanished.Reanne went to pick up Dig's glasses and I snatched them from her."This is all your fault,my friends are in trouble because you have to work solo."I said crying. I ran away to the mall.I told Shouko and Skyla what happened and they hopped on one of their computers and searched throughout time and space."Ok,the good news is their ok."Shouko told me."The bad news we don't know for how long they are in a dimension that is rapidly shrinking."Skyla replied. "Kisshu said he would only bring them back if Dani and Reanne fight and whoever wins has to join him,either way it's a lose lose situation."Shouko added."Then that settles it,i'm going to fight her."I said.'That won't be necessary,you see if she sees your in any danger whatsoever,then her Mew Mew instincts will kick in and she'll be bound to protect you."Skyla told me. I then knew what I had to do.I went back to the station and found Reanne's studio.The only problem is I had to beat up two guards to get through.But before I could go in to talk to her,Kisshu unleashed a snake Predasite.Before I could transform,he tackled me down and pinned me to the ground."You won't stop me this time,ha ha."He laughed. While he laughed,I kneed him and escaped.I transformed and ran in to see Reanne being attacked,luckily everyone had vanished from the set and I freed her.She then transformed and looked back just in time to see the Predasite crushing me.She grabbed her weapon which was her necklace and vanished. A few seconds later,she appeared with Digit,Cory,and,Nikki,all in their Mew Mew forms."Ready?"I asked."Yep."They said.Cory started it off."Bug Dagger."He said throwing his knife.It hit the target."Full Force Flute."Dig said playing it.The Predasite slowed down."Umbrella Blitz."Nikki said sending a storm of flames out. They hit the creature.Then it was Reanne's turn.She struck the ground with her weapon and the monster froze."Now i'll finish it."I said."Love Ribbon,full power.'I said waving my ribbon.The Predasite vanished and the spirit used went back to it's owner and Kisshu left,but not without saying goodbye. Me and the others turned to Reanne."I still don't work with losers."She said.Then she turned and smiled."But for my new team-mates,I would be glad to."She said. We then noticed that everybody had come back in and filmed the whole fight."There you have it,Mobius's new protectors,what's your names?"The host asked."Mobius Mew Mew."I said shocked."Where do you come from?"An assistant asked me."We're from um,a really cute mall in Mobius Park."I said giving out way too much info. "Are those ears and tails real?"The host asked."Yes."I answered.I had enough and was tired of holding it in."Mew Mew Style,Mew Mew Charm,Mew Mew Power,here comes harm."I rapped.We quickly left and went home. ---- Episode 12.An Awkward Visit.Edit Me and the others were just finishing cleaning up after work."Wasn't today fun?"Dig asked smiling."Yeah tons."I replied giggling."What's got you so happy about work?"Cory asked. "Well,my parents are gone for a week and I have the house to myself."I replied."Hm."Reanne said curious. "Well,that means you can have a party every night."Nikki told me."I know and that's what i'm gonna do,but if mom and dad catch any sign of a party or anything,they'll ground me for a let me see carry the 1 subtract 2,forever so I have to be careful."I told him. "Well,we can come over and keep you company then."Digit replied."Really?"I asked happy."Sure,I don't have anything to do today,I mean I have a luncheon with my mom's investors but they'll likely just make me go play with other kids."She agreed. "I might as well,today's chili day at the foster home and laundry day not to mention.gardening day."Nikki said. "Hang on don't you like all of those things?"I asked him."Well sure but not all on the same day,I dont have enough tricks for all of them."He said. "Ok,so how about you Cor?"I asked Cory.He looked at me and sighed."Normally I wouldn't be caught dead at a poor person's house,but I admit the idea does seem interesting."Cory said. We all turned to Re."Let me check my agenda."She said pulling out her bag from under a table.She grabbed a notebook and looked through. "Hm it seems I have an interview at 6,photo-shoot for that magazine run by Sonic's brother Manic at 6:30,and a guest appearance on that dance show Dance Now Mobius,but if I make a few calls and rearrange some things,then sure."She finally agreed. We said goodbye to Shouko and Skyla and we all went to my house.Once I opened the door,my mouth dropped."No,not you."I said. There I was face to face with her."You."I said to the girl inside."Nice to see you again after all these years."She told me."Dani,who is that?"Dig asked me whispering."That's my big sister:Felicia."I told her."Really,I had no idea you had a sister."Cory replied. Just then big sis noticed everyone around me."So you've brought friends,weird."She said."What's weird?"I asked."Anna isn't with you,oh well,don't be strangers,introduce yourselves."She told the gang. First Cory stepped up."Hello,I am Cory Orger Nayder,heir to the Nayder fortune and leader."He said."Leader?"Sis asked. "At the mall where we work and i'm the leader."I informed her."Oh."She said.Then Digit walked up."Hi,m-my name is Digit Briana M-Maybelle,reluctant heiress to t-the Maybelle fortune."Dig said nervous. "No need to be nervous about meeting Dani's big sister,now who are you?"Sis said motioning to Nikki."Hiya,my name is Nikki Benjamin Fong Purina,i'm Dani's best friend and favorite worker at the mall."He said."Well,you sure are feisty,and finally you."She said looking at Re. "Humph,if you must know,i'm Reanne Autumn Martial,you might have heard of me."Reanne explained."Yes I have,world famous celebrity,it's so cool that your hanging out with my dear little sis."Felicia told her. "Why are you here?"I asked her inching to get the party started.As if reading my mind,she answered me."To make sure you don't have a party,when I told Mom and Dad about my idea to watch you for the week and they agreed with me. "She told me."Great."I said annoyed."Unless you don't want me here.?"She said starting to cry."It's not that,it's just that i'll be leaving the house a lot and i'm worried you'll follow me."I said trying to make sure she didn't cry. "Why would I follow you,your eleven now and I don't need to keep you out of trouble."She said."Thanks,now we're going to my room to relax and watch t.v."I said."Ok,well have fun."She said.We quickly went upstairs. We were watching my t.v. when Dig asked me a question."Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"She asked."Because."I said."Because why?"Nikki asked."Because."I said again."Because why?"Cory asked me.I gave in. "Because she goes to a fancy boarding school for performing so we don't see each other a lot "I answered."Sounds so sad."Dig and Ki said together. "Nah,sure I miss her,but I know she's happy and she knows i'm happy,so it doesn't matter."I said smiling.After it got late.the others went home and me and big sis had some dinner."So how has school been going?"She asked me. "Great more or less."I answered."What's more or less?"She asked."Well,I've been getting some c's and d's,but mostly b's."I replied."Well,that's not good,after dinner go and study."She told me."Ok,fine,so how's Life at Mobius Art?"I asked."It's good,I even made some clothes for you,their already in your dresser,and I ran into an old friend."She said. "Who is he?"I asked."Oh,someone."She said smiling."A boy-friend."I figured."So,have you found love yet?"She asked."Yeah,kinda."I answered. "Wait,what's kinda?"She asked getting too deep in my life."He's the most popular boy in school and I think he likes me too,we even went our first date a couple months ago."I told her. "Cool."She said proud.After dinner,I went to study.About midway,Mini Mew appeared from my bag."Dani,transform,Predasite alert."He told me.I did that quietly and snuck out.Mini Mew showed me to an old tree. 'Wow,it's so beautiful."I said."No,Dani that is the Predasite."He told me.I looked at it again and noticed it wrapping it's arms around me.Just then,Kisshu appeared. "Well,my Fluffy Bunny,having fun with my Tree-villa?"He asked me."No,i'm not."I said trying to get free."Good,now I just have to wait for your friends."He said sitting. They never came,because I broke free that instant and pulled out an apple from my bag.It had a note."Dear Dani,you always need to eat healthier,so here,Love your big sis."I read. Then I got an idea.I combined my Love Ribbon and the apple.Suddenly,a light glowed and new weapon appeared."What's this?"Kisshu asked."The result of family bonds and love,Apple Wand."I said twirling my new weapon. A new light glowed from the apple in the center.Instantly the Predasite vanished and the spirit used went back home."Well,Dani you sure do have an interesting way of fighting,no matter,come soon enough you and your planet will be ours."He said vanishing. A few seconds later,I heard a noise behind me.I looked and saw Felicia staring at me."Felicia?"I asked."Dani is that you?"She asked me. ---- Episode 13.Time for the Truth.Edit Category:Stories